vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
144681-hoverboard-zprix-invitational
Content ---- ---- You know what I love best about having a day job? No, it's not the money, the prestige or the satisfaction of a job well-done. It's knowing that things in my favorite game always break overnight or first thing in the morning, so I never have to do more than watch everyone else get frustrated. Then, by the time I get home, everything is fixed and working. :lol: | |} ---- You know wait I love best about living in EU? When I came back home the game is under maintrance or broken as hell and everything I've to do is wait until next day to play. :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻...........................(◞‸◟；) im sad now | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- There's a bit of a reference you're missing :P Love the event now that it's on. Nice fun, and the titles are pretty fun as well! Still a huge disappointment about the actual hoverboard though :[ | |} ---- Yeah, suddenly I just do not care any more. Like. At all. As in, all that goodwill they earned this morning by putting this cool thing in-game has turned into sour milk and anger. They can stuff this up their miserable, greedy asses. I am disgusted beyond all belief at this travesty. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'll tell you how it will unfold. Carbine will keep these kind of single-character items until people stop buying them like sheep going to graze. Once the "new" wears off and people start wising up to the screwing they're taking, then - and only then - will Carbine make them account-wide. By that time, they will have robbed enough money from gullible players who pay for multiple copies of the same asset to justify changing things. Of course, that's when everyone who bought multiples will come screaming about the "money they wasted when it was single-character!" When if those people had just voted with their wallets NOW, they wouldn't be getting bent over the back fence now. | |} ---- agreed and unfortunately this is what F2P is all about and why I hate F2P in general. All the good stuff locked away when I would be more than happy to pay monthly and earn it all in game - the entitled, F2P generation brats ruin everything. | |} ---- My bad then, I thought it was about the race that had been placed in Whitevale, Deradune and Celestion. I thought that was the event, and the hoverboard was just a skin that was additional to this piece of content. | |} ---- ---- Well it was not a surprise, and people expected to be in the cash shop, the moment they dint tell us in past livestreams where to get the z88 hoverboard, dat basically told us it would be a cash shop item, problem is 20$ which here is R$70 something, almost the price of a full game, and its single character use, i might buy it but lets see how this unfolds | |} ---- ---- Carbine needs to make money somehow | |} ---- Only after you unlock it on every character for $20 each. Hey! Semantics, right?! | |} ---- ---- Also, the shop is technically "in game", right? Edited October 21, 2015 by Thelonious | |} ---- Exactly! And once you've spent your $20 - $180 bucks, then imagine the joy you'll have knowing you just spent over a years worth of signature service to unlock that one, singular item for all your characters! Really, it's an amazing bargain! | |} ---- Then why are they making us hate them? They could do the cool thing and make many account-wide items for us to buy, but instead they're trying the 'few items that you have to buy over and over' route. It's going to bite them in the ass. We honest to god want to like you, Carbine/NCsoft (whoever is behind this) and we want this game to continue and be profitable for you, but what you're doing with your cash shop, it's turning us off. And you actually have seen what happens to this game when you turn off your customers. | |} ---- ---- While I am 100% behind being upset about the mount/single use and it's price, you can, technically, get it with omnibits which are gotten in-game. Weather or not you'd be able to save up enough by the time it's gone though - well that's a whole nother story. | |} ---- I totally get the reference but let's be honest, you could have make the same costume before with what was already in game. Would have been great at least to get the costumes of the others "future kids" | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Well, it is. In theory. It's just that noone was able to pile up so many Omnibits to date... | |} ---- ---- ---- They are exportable to your wardrobes and can be used across your characters. | |} ---- cant take part until they allow "GOOFY" riders to participate, sorry- were on strike until then, but ejoy :p | |} ---- Yup, but if you want the costume achievement on all your toons you will need to collect all 4 pieces on all of your toons. Edited October 21, 2015 by Jackospades | |} ---- Is it broken like some of the other costume achievements? Example: You can only unlock the achievement for the Phagetech weapons once you unlocked them all on their respective classes first since you get a soulbound item for your class out of the box. I assume that this is a bug and should be fixed. You should be able to get the holo warobe achievements account wide for obvious reasons. Edited October 21, 2015 by Smiley | |} ---- A dev on twitter said this, "It's looking at you getting the items, I believe, not unlocking in the holo-wardrobe." That makes me think that you need each piece on each toon to get the achievement across the board. | |} ---- ---- While we're on the subject of costumes... I just wanted to add, so I don't start a new thread just for it, that it would be nice if items with flavour text kept it when we unlocked them in the Wardrobe. Like if you agree, so Carbine sees this. | |} ---- ---- ---- Nope, just added to the very, very VERY short list of people who think it's okay to purposefully deceive your player base. But that's cool. Whatevs. | |} ---- ---- If you hit "t" (or click on the item on your quest log) It'll take you right to the track! It'll also ask if you want to port home once you're done - so no getting stuck in the desert. | |} ---- Shade's eve page did this too. | |} ---- ---- ---- This right here. This would go a long, long way to changing a lot of the animosity around here this week. I would even get over my ire at the DeLorean if this happened. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Damn, Roda. When you're right, you're right. That is seriously messed up. Definition of "Reward" is a thing given in recognition of one's service, effort or achievement. That is the literal definition. Given. As a professional marketing executive and designer, I am thoroughly appalled. I would be fired in a heartbeat for such as that. | |} ---- Once you pick up your first piece you will see it under Hoverboards Live Event section. It's weird that it doesn't show until you get the first piece but that's the way it is. | |} ---- ---- ---- I missed that completely. I think Carbine has now set the tone of what we can expect from future events. Any mounts added to the game from now on will be cash shop only. And now we start to move in to territory that puts me off free to play games, event rewards lessen while the cash shop fills up. Less and less gets added to the actual game while more and more gets added to the shop. That's all well and good for a free player but people are still subbing and getting very few actual benefits. A slight bonus for rep, xp and cash but they should be getting things like those mounts added to event rewards. I've said it before and i'll say it again. I want to love this game but Carbine is doing it's damned best to stop me. | |} ---- ---- ---- I enjoy this. | |} ---- Except you can not participate in stream giveaways and there is no love for YouTube loyal followers. I want plushie :( | |} ---- While this is true, the underlying problem is that by doing this kind of stunt Carbine is effectively training their players to not enjoy spending their money on the cosmetic goodies they are putting forth. This is a very big problem for the future of the game, since it relies on people not just wanting to buy the things but actually being okay with spending that money. | |} ---- You need like 595 omnibits , that's about a month of farming them, no way can you get it ready in 5 days XD so its a very bad story | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm getting a hoverboard at the end of the shades eve event. Fun, I covered that in another thread. First time, yes, now it's just a necessity for what I want. I haven't, nor will I, be touching the hoverboard event. The sole reason I was looking forward to it was getting that hoverboard at the end of it. Turns out that hoverboard, which used to market the event I might add, is cash shop only. At the end of the day we don't need to pay to have fun but that's the point, there is no incentive to pay. The game won't survive if people don't throw money at them. They are shooting themselves in the foot with their pricing and limitations on cash shop items. This sort of pricing is what I expect from games with a multi million player base. I see it in WoW when my wife buys her mini pets and mounts and I see it in FFXIV with their mounts. The difference there is the items are account bound and they have the players to warrant that price scheme. Wildstar has already tanked and it doesn't have the best reputation. On top of that it doesn't have enough loyal support to warrant pulling off premium pricing for single character items. I can see the thought behind it, to get people to buy it for all their alts, but that's not how it works. | |} ---- ---- Like I said, Carbine screwed up. I'm in agreement there. My post was mainly aimed at people raging and threatening to quit or leave the game over this. Just trying to throw out some objectivity and perspective. This situation sucks, but don't let it ruin the entire game for you. | |} ---- ---- Except: Initial purchase for 65 euro over one year of subscription, totalling roughly 200 euro 4 additional box copies for the mount, so another 100 euro Yes, this game was definitely free | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- what if he has a running subscription? isnt that paying? why are we forced to buy it in the shop if we want it? why cant we earn it by playing the content or buy it for x gold ingame? | |} ---- Except I was here at the start, when it wasn't free, the WHOLE game cost me money and subscription. | |} ---- ---- ---- Most of the ppl here cannot see the whole Store issues in the whole context and complain about every single item. They've already collected feedback about Subscription not giving any NC coin, right? When they'll change it in the future, store mounts will be available to subs without much issues. Also F2P just hit and we haven't had many weeks of Omni Bits, by Christhmas i'll be able to buy store only items using my OmniBits no problem. I haven't checked it myself but b4 f2p patch they were saying that all (most?) items from ca$h store could be sold on AH, so you can buy them for gold if someone buy them for making some plats. Hoverboard surprisingly wasn't here back then, if you REALLY want it pay for it. I myself ain't gonna by anything from Halloween event and neither this hoverboard since I'm againt f2p models. It's my choice not to spend any money, and I'll deal with not having some mounts, costumes, etc. | |} ---- I imagine some of you guys do this when it comes to spending money on Wildstar: | |} ---- lol what? Hoverboards were around since day 1, including the flairs and what not. Now they hyped stuff up, and selling it additionally to us who have subs running. | |} ---- ---- Seeing as I pay a sub, yes I expect to have access to ALL content. | |} ---- not quite sure what running subscriptions have to do with the ingame shop. they never announced that you get stuff from the shop for "free" if you have a subscription. Or do you get mounts in wow, tera (excluding the one you get for tera plus - new ones have to be bought) and all the others for free if you are running a subscription? if you want it buy it. if you don't want to pay: let it be. simple as that i paid 200 euro in total till now for running a subscription and buying the game before f2p. am i complaining now that i don't get more free stuff than the items i already got? and which currenct subscribers can earn too? no they *cupcake*ed up the announcement yes... but do you guys really wanna whine about every new item released? Edited October 22, 2015 by Rastrum | |} ---- you have acess to all content... this hoverboard can simply be seen as a skin... which in fact is not content | |} ---- That's your opinion. Anything that is in this game is content for me. | |} ---- If you think we're whining about "every new item" then you obviously haven't been paying attention or you are purposefully trying to change the narrative to fit your viewpoint. The complaints about the hoverboard being a cash shop item, yet touted as a "reward" for the event, is the issue. It's not that they put an item on the shop, it's the concentrated attempt to deceive the player base. Look at the top of Page 4 of this thread and look at the Flaming Pig mount, floating about the word REWARD and tell me that's not misleading? Add to it the "one toon lock-out" and it goes from misleading to damn-near predatory. Edited October 22, 2015 by Tex Arcana | |} ---- i dont want it for free i want to get it by playtime + getting good results or ingame gold. | |} ---- That's why ppl complained that sub doesn't give any NC coin. They said they're talking about it. The real issue isn't that this mount is Store only, it's that subs should be able to buy store stuff through signature bonuses or anything. Opening a thread about every item on Store is kind of pointless, of course some stuff have to be store-only due to f2p players but signature players should be able to buy them without paying cash. Edit: i don't think WS store should be compared to WoW one (although ppl are complaining about it as well, a lot, recently). Reason is that they contents we have on Store now were thought well before the game launched thus intended to be available to all players. They weren't meant to be "side" things like WoW store mounts but to be part of the game itself. Edited October 22, 2015 by Weer | |} ---- well at least in the german anouncement it was made clear that its cash shop only. and taking a look at the english anouncement states that one item will be cash shop only. can be that they changed the site though. not sure about that. to olivar: let's talk about league of legends: are the skins for champions there content too and should be get "for free?". or hearthstone: new hero portraits... is this content? card packs are content and can be bought for ingame currency... in ws you get everything you need to play by playing the game. content: the game and what is needed to play it. the rest is just optional stuff. but seeing Weer's post... well yeah: a small amount of nc coins per month should be in a subscription in my opinion. but to make every cash shop item avaiable for a subscriber would be too much. Edited October 22, 2015 by Rastrum | |} ---- ---- it is free... not quite sure for what i'm forced to pay instead of shop stuff what also can be bought by playing the game (omnibits) Edited October 22, 2015 by Rastrum | |} ---- No it's not. WildStar is still sub-based for me, ticking happily at 12 euro a month. And WildStar so far has costed me 400 euro. I'm not really sure where you get this concept from that the game is free. Switching to F2P does not suddenly invalidated the past hundred euro's i've spend, nor do they automagically appear back in my bank account. | |} ---- ---- dunno which tier you are but i already got enough stuff for my prior subscription. everytime a pay2play game goes f2p it's a restart or relaunch. for ppl who supported in the past they get stuff... which we got. they could easily shut the game completely down. would that be better for you? then you would've payed for nothing if i interpret your statement correctly. but as i already stated: monthly nc coins should be in your subscription. but not every cash shop item this whole f2p concept is kind of a bomer bc of freeloaders. 100.000 ppl finance a game for 900.000 others. so subscribers should get something back what others don't have or don't get easily. i understand your point. but you sound like "now everyone should belong to me!" and that's the point: you seem to not pay bc you enjoy the game... but more like you are only paying because you want stuff. Edited October 22, 2015 by Rastrum | |} ---- You know what, you are 100% correct. I said yesterday that the sub plan was pointless at this juncture, especially for long-time members who have unlocked enough Cosmic Points to have all the social/bank/AH perks. I will still be able to invite people to the guild, and that was the big thing for me. So, I'll be voting with my wallet and sadly cancelling my subscription later today. If I feel like supporting the game financially, I will just spend my $15 on NCCoin. If there is no action on the account-lock fiasco, then I simply will give them no money at all and still take full advantage of the game. Even if the shop is filled with awesome things, so long as ALL of my characters can not benefit from my investment, I will just not spend anything. If they honestly expect that I'll spend MORE money on the game that way, they are seriously deluded. I'd pay $`15/month in perpetuity if it was worthwhile. Since it currently is not worth further long-term investment - and as they have entered into a realm of business that I find repugnant - they simply will not get another cent from me until things change. I am truly, honestly, no kidding sorry it has to come to this, but I didn't make the rules and I didn't make the policies. What I can do is basic math, and that math is telling me that a subscription to WildStar, for me, is a complete waste of money. What I can also do is turn my back on the studio's lack of integrity and remove my money from their pool of previous customers. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Ditto. Show me you understand this was a mistake and I'll not only leave my subscription turned on, but I'll go buy something TODAY as a measure of good will. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yup. And it's not the ENTIRE model. It's two big things: 1. Lack of genuine long-term benefits to being a subscriber. 2. The single-character cosmetic items sold at full premium price. Fix those and they can keep my $15/month *and* get me to actual spend additional money. Leave those things alone, and get NONE of my money - and earn my big, fat mouth spouting off to everyone to keep their money and not support these practices. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This. It's really that simple. Although I'd also add that charging $20 for a single-character shameless Equivar reskin with a different color pallete, which should have taken 5 minutes from a single artist to finish TOPS, is also a very bad pratice. Carbine are pratically saying their customers are idiots. If it's just a shameless reskin, charge $5 for account-wide ones and I'd buy them all just for collection sake. As things stand, Carbine won't see a single dime from me anymore. Their silence on the matter also worries me. A lot. There was a post by a CRB saying there were meetings about it. Are these meetings still happening? Are they waiting to see if we forget about it so they can continue with the same business pratices? What is their position on this? Really wish they would say something. Even a "we're still discussing your feedback and will make an announcement once a decision is made" would be great. Just keep us in the loop. Whatever they do, I just hope they do it soon. Some pretty big games are coming until the end of the year and there's also Steam's Holiday sale. Those will already steal a fair portion of player's time and money and Carbine doesn't have the luxury to start bleeding players already. Otherwise the game will crumble. Again. And if it does, there's no new business model that'll save it. | |} ---- Yes, and the process of hitting it is so much fun. | |} ---- ---- ---- This is the first f2p game where I have not spent a dime yet. Sub does not have anything to attract me (look at Tera sub with the Atlas and twice the dailies; look at pso2 with a separate account bank, housing, shop access, premier space on blocks). First time I have played f2p with a sub option and not subbed! Even ddo had shop points on top of unfettered access to all content for subs. That's huge boon, all that access, and still got coin on top. And the shop is hurt by character bound items and the cost of maintaining any cosmetics you buy because of the dye cost. Sad. | |} ---- ----